


【toruka】give me a phone call

by stephen10969kang



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen10969kang/pseuds/stephen10969kang
Summary: *開車練練手 求別嫌棄新手司機！*裡頭有道具梗/dirty talk/ phone s*x/*雷者請迴避！





	【toruka】give me a phone call

**Author's Note:**

> *開車練練手 求別嫌棄新手司機！  
> *裡頭有道具梗/dirty talk/ phone s*x/  
> *雷者請迴避！

森內貴寬又去美國了，山下亨一手摸上床的另一側，卻沒摸到熟悉的情人，突然想起他昨天早上飛去美國錄音的事情。

山下亨打開手機，現在是早上六點，今天難得早起，算了一下，現在洛杉磯應該是晚上11點了，如果他的小主唱今天沒有too much party，那可能現在在家裡了。

突然，手機響了，是森內貴寬打來的電話，山下亨笑了一下接了起來。

「咦？通了？」電話的另一頭意外的安靜，沒有吵雜的人聲也沒有巨大的音樂聲，更凸顯森內因為驚訝而突然拔高的聲音。

「通了不好嗎？」山下亨低低笑了一聲，聲音從電話裡傳到太平洋的另一頭，剛起床的聲音比平常低了一點，還帶點沙啞，透過電話震動著森內的耳膜。

「沒有⋯我以為你還在睡覺，想說不接就算了⋯」被剛剛那聲低音酥了半邊身子，森內貴寬躺在床上看著天花板，在洛杉磯的雙人床上滾來滾去。

「你怎麼突然打來了？」山下亨問了聲「今天沒有party嗎？」

「想你了啊——明天早上還要錄音呢，不去玩了。」森內貴寬笑著，側身撈過屬於山下亨的枕頭抱在懷裡，嗅著上頭殘留的香味，這款洗髮水跟他們家裡的一樣，加上電話裡的聲音，就好像回到日本，躺在情人的身旁。

「想我了？嗯？」

完蛋了，森內貴寬想，這種殺傷力兩百的話由山下亨講出來，戰力直接衝破天際，句尾那聲更是讓他起雞皮疙瘩，渾身燥熱。

他不禁想起山下亨在動情時同樣沙啞的嗓音，跟每次做愛射精時靠在他耳邊的悶哼。

森內貴寬夾緊了枕頭，在上面蹭了蹭，想滅火，沒想到卻讓全身更加慾火焚身。

「嗯⋯」森內貴寬從喉頭間迸出了一聲呻吟，電話另一頭的山下亨聽見了，大概知道他在想什麼，但是起了壞心，就是想要逗逗他可愛的小主唱。

「貴寬，你怎麼了？要不我幫你看看？」山下亨裝作什麼都不知道的關心著，在森內貴寬耳裡卻是滿滿的惡趣味，他現在被撩成這樣，電話對面的那頭卻還有心情慢慢的玩他，森內咬咬牙，決定玩回去。

「⋯開視訊吧。」

森內貴寬打開視訊鏡頭，把手機擺好在前面，確保整個鏡頭都能把自己拍進去，趁視訊開始前把褲子跟內褲脫掉，只留一件過大的背心鬆垮垮的掛在身上。

山下亨，你要玩我就跟你玩到底！

「⋯⋯你在幹什麼。」視訊通話一開始就看到自己的情人衣衫不整的在鏡頭前，眼神迷茫，背心鬆垮的掛在身上，一邊袖子還滑了一半下來，露出漂亮的肩頭跟鎖骨，山下亨幾乎瞬間就硬了，仔細一看，那件背心好像還是自己留在美國的衣櫃裡的。

「玩你啊———」看見螢幕那頭的山下亨眼神突然暗了了下來，森內知道自己撩成功了，伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，手從衣服下擺伸了進去，慢慢的把衣服往上撩起來，一邊沿著向上撫摸。

山下亨坐了起來，早安炮加phone sex啊，好久沒這麼玩了，他把褲子往下拉，把已經挺立的勃起釋放出來，讓手機鏡頭擺好位置，照到整個上半身與猙獰的柱身。

「那麼想要，嗯？」電話另一頭摸著自己的手還沒停，山下亨又補了一句，「才離開一天就欲求不滿了？」

「你閉嘴⋯」被點破事實的森內貴寬臉掛不住，羞恥的耳朵都紅了。

山下亨看見自家主唱害羞的臉，玩心大起，突然想到自己之前在美國買了個禮物一直藏在櫃子裡沒有拿出來用，今天小主唱特別想要，這個機會難得， 不如今天來試試。

「貴寬⋯你開床頭櫃的最後一層，裡面有禮物。」正被剛剛的話羞到不行的森內聽到對方這麼說，本能的覺得不是什麼好東西，但看見對方期待的眼神，還是翻過身子去撈床頭櫃的抽屜。

ㄧ打開抽屜，森內貴寬瞬間就明白為什麼山下亨會露出那幅期待的表情了。

放在裡面的是一根跟山下亨尺寸相仿的按摩棒，黑色的表面上佈滿凸點，猙獰的躺在抽屜裡。

森內把按摩棒拎了出來，在鏡頭前面晃了晃。

「你想看我拿著操自己？」森內突然湊近鏡頭，嘴角咧開一個好看的笑容。

「山下亨，你這個色情狂。」

「你喜歡啊。」山下亨面不改色的回了句，手撫上勃發的莖身輕輕套弄著，森內在抽屜裡找出潤滑劑，打開蓋子擠了一堆在手上，面對鏡頭把雙腿打開，讓隱密部位在鏡頭前一覽無遺，修長的手指伸到穴口前打轉，偶爾深入半個指節，卻遲遲不肯伸進去擴張。

「怎麼了貴寬？不習慣自己擴張？」山下亨看他遲遲沒有動作，有點等不及了，沒想到小主唱頭一歪，嘴角一勾，說「等你下命令呢，leader。」

山下亨瞬間興奮了起來，森內貴寬這個小妖精，最知道要怎麼撩他，要不是他在美國，他早就把他的小主唱給辦了。

「先慢慢進去一根，對，就是這樣，不要急⋯不然你會痛⋯。」

森內貴寬隨著山下亨的指示，慢慢的身了一隻手指進去，他很少自己擴張，不太習慣，平時被山下亨伺候的好好的，現在要自己來怪別扭的。

「再深一點貴寬，你的敏感點藏在很裡面的地方⋯」

聲音開著擴音，好像情人就在旁邊一樣，森內閉著眼睛，開始幻想現在埋在自己身體裡的，是遠在海洋另一頭的情人，於是他微微抬起腰，把手指更往內深入。

「嗯⋯啊！」手指無意間碰到了一個地方，酥麻的感覺從後穴竄上來，前方的挺立也流出津液。

「對⋯就是那裡，貴寬，再多摸一下，你現在太緊了，放鬆一點。」山下亨看著眼前活色生香的景象，恨不得人現在就在現場。

等到穴口可以容下三隻手指進入，森內貴寬已經害羞到不行了，他沒想過在視訊鏡頭面前雙腿打開自己擴張會這麼羞恥，擴張過程中發出的水聲混合著從手機裡傳來的情人的低喘，迴盪在空蕩蕩的房間裡，自己在玩弄自己的感覺更加重了幾分。

「⋯差不多了，可以抽出來了。」

森內貴寬跟著指示抽出手指，「啵！」的一聲從交接處傳了出來，他翻身從盒子裡拿出一個保險套用牙齒撕開，套上按摩棒。

「等等聽我的，慢慢進去。」山下亨手上套弄的動作沒有停，對面森內已經打開雙腿，把按摩棒擺在因為手指離去而不斷收縮的穴口前。

「貴寬，放鬆，我要進去了。」山下亨一邊看著小主唱慢慢的把按摩棒推進身體裡面，緊緻的穴口吞吐著粗長，白皙的皮膚跟黑色的按摩棒呈現的色差刺激著視覺，山下亨喘了口氣加速了手上的動作。

「太大了⋯嗯⋯進不去的⋯toru⋯」後穴緊緊的絞著闖入的柱體，才進去一半就已經沒辦法再往內推了，森內貴寬急的眼圈都紅了，那根東西卡在一半不上不下的感覺挺難受的「不行⋯真的進不去了⋯」

「放鬆，貴寬，你夾的太緊了，乖，放鬆點，等等就舒服了⋯摸摸其他地方⋯」森內貴寬跟著指示，一手摸上自己的挺立，模仿著山下亨平時的手法套弄著，一邊把按摩棒推的更進去。

「你看，這不是全部吞進去了嗎？」小穴一口一口的把按摩棒全部吃進去，看著最後一點黑色埋進體內，山下亨下了指示，「把開關打開。」

森內打開開關，深埋在體內的柱體突然震動起來，一下一下的擦過敏感點。

「嗯⋯啊！to..toru嗯⋯頂到了⋯嗯⋯」「我在，貴寬，你裡面好緊⋯吸的我好舒服⋯」山下亨看著被震動的快感一波波衝擊的情人，穴口一下一下的收縮吞吐著按摩棒，他想像是自己插在情人體內，回憶起那細緻的內壁包覆著自己的觸感，恨不得人就在現場，可惜做不到，只好用言語刺激著對方。

「嗯⋯太大了⋯呃啊、toru...」森內貴寬一手緩緩的把黑色柱體往外抽出了一點，然後再猛烈的往身體裡插進去，整個身體都被這根在身體裡快速震動的東西弄的欲仙欲死，前端的汁液分泌的越來越多，弄得小腹濕淋淋的一片。

山下亨看著螢幕裡意亂情迷的情人，在海洋另一端的男人此時躺在他們兩個的床上，一隻手正在用玩具操自己，另一手則握著前端的硬挺快速套弄著，一雙好看的眼睛半闔，在他以為會閉上時又時不時帶著情動的迷茫瞄自己一眼，在男性的嗓音裡偏高的聲音隨著震動的頻率呻吟著，聲音又軟又甜又浪，山下亨突然覺得他自己大概一輩子都要哉在森內貴寬的手上了。

「貴寬⋯」「嗯啊啊⋯亨、山下亨、摸摸我、我還要⋯那裡、更用力⋯」淫聲浪語不假思索的直衝出口中，山下亨眼神更暗了。

「taka桑，你那麼浪，你的粉絲們知道嗎？」toru啞到不行的聲音傳了過來，裡頭有濃濃的情慾，此時的森內還沈浸在快感裡，被這麼一問，突然覺得現在的自己跟色情主播一樣，只是播報對象只有山下亨一個人。

「不、不知道⋯嗯⋯」順著山下亨的問題回答，山下亨接著問

「那你要讓他們知道嗎？」

「知、知道什麼⋯」森內貴寬抬起眼睛看著鏡頭，眼神迷茫，快感衝昏了腦袋，一時反應不過來。

「知道你被我操啊。」山下亨手上的速度套弄的越來越快，「讓他們知道你自己用玩具玩的無法自拔，還開視訊給leader看，怎麼樣？」說完還煞有其事的拿出放在床頭的備用手機，打開照相功能。

「不、不要⋯」森內貴寬看著山下亨舉著備用手機，以為他真的在錄影，急的紅了眼眶，搖著頭說道「toru、不要⋯」

Taka一邊害怕著被錄影，但是身體卻因為這樣的危機感反而變得更加敏感，腰已經不自覺的跟著按摩棒震動的頻率搖著，去迎合一下下插進身體裡的東西。

「讓我們有請One ok rock 的主唱taka，請問玩具好玩嗎？喜歡這個禮物嗎？」toru模仿著記者訪問的語氣，其實他自己也快受不了了，勉強維持一點理智來對taka dirty talk ，任何人看著這種活色生香的場面都會忍不住，何況主角還是自己日夜繾卷的情人。

「嗯嗯啊⋯不、不夠⋯toru的比較好、toru的比較舒服⋯呃嗯⋯快到了⋯」

森內貴寬好看的眼睛盯著鏡頭，看著螢幕上的男人，那個讓自己愛的無法自拔的男人，此刻他也正為自己深陷情慾裡頭。

「貴寬⋯等我一起⋯」山下亨快速套弄著已經硬到極限的粗長，眼神想要把taka拆吃入腹。

「要、要去了、啊啊！」 在最後一聲突然拔高的呻吟，taka交代在自己小腹上，同時，toru也低吼一聲射了出來。

Taka把按摩棒抽出來放在一邊，兩人都喘息著沒有說話，一場酣暢淋漓的性愛讓兩個人全身舒暢。

片刻，等兩人休息夠了，toru緩緩開口：「什麼時候回來。」

森內貴寬輕輕笑著回答「明天下午的飛機，你要來接我嗎？」

山下亨看著對方微笑著的表情似乎帶了點倦意，心中不禁溫柔了起來「好啊，你到了再打給我。」

「toru,」森內貴寬突然叫了山下亨的名字，山下亨順著回應了一聲。

「toru,早安。」

森內貴寬笑的像個孩子，雖然眼皮都在打架了，但還是撐著跟他講電話。

山下亨看著森內貴寬，心裡柔軟的不可思議，他常覺得自己能遇到這麼好的人究竟用了多少運氣。

「晚安。」toru低聲說著，「早點睡吧，明天還要工作呢。」

「我等你睡著再掛，晚安。」

Fin.


End file.
